Naked Sunrises
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: "Come back to bed." Her huskier than normal voice sends a flare of heat straight to her core. Her wandering fingers, creeping under the edge of the long sweatshirt nearly has her coming undone right there.


Emily quietly extracts herself from the tangle of arms that is Paige McCullers, before softly slipping out of bed. She tries her best to find her shirt, but the darkness of the room has her grabbing for the next closest thing. Familiar soft cotton, and a scent she's come to only associate with Paige engulfs her, as she takes quick steps towards her bedroom door.

Paige awakes to the feel of Emily's hand gently unwrapping her arm from around her waist. She goes to call out to her, but a flash of naked tan skin stops her and instead brings a smile to the swimmer's face. She silently watches as she grabs her old sweatshirt that is two sizes too big, before sliding it on. She pauses for a second, causing Paige's curiosity to twitch, though before she could question it, she's was already slipping out the door.

Emily smoothly walks into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet before filling it with water. She greedily downs half of it, and is about to head back upstairs with the rest when she catches sight of deep orange rays, seemingly glowing yellow beginning to peak out over the tall trees in the backyard. _'I've never bothered to stop and watch the sunrise.'_ She leans her elbows on the kitchen counter, and watches in awe as the orange rays lighten up and begin to illuminate the darkened sky.

Paige had waited a minute or so, assuming she was just going to the bathroom, but as she caught glimpse of the clock on Emily's nightstand, she finds nearly eight minutes have gone by. She sighs before rolling out of bed and grabbing her button up shirt lying on the ground. She snaps a couple of the buttons on the bottom before stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. She pushes up the sleeves just as she slips out the door.

The light that should be illuminating the hallway, isn't, causing Paige's brow to furrow in confusion. She's goes to call out Emily's name when the sound of glass tinkering against metal brings Paige down the stairs instead.

She stops to lean in the kitchen doorway. Bright yellow rays are shinning in through the kitchen window, creating an almost golden silhouette around the beautiful brunette. She's slightly bent over the sink, giving the auburn haired swimmer a perfect view of the long legs that are Emily Fields. Letting a wide smile take over her face, she pushes off of the wall and quietly walks up behind her.

Emily jumps at the feel of strong arms encircling her from behind, but it only takes seconds for that smell to invade her senses, and leave her grinning like a mad fool. She fights a moan, but loses when Paige takes advantage of the exposed flesh on her neck, giving it a quick nip.

"Come back to bed." Her huskier than normal voice sends a flare of heat straight to her core. Her wandering fingers, creeping under the edge of the long sweatshirt nearly has her coming undone right there.

"I've never watched the sun rise." She can feel Paige smile against her neck, before those fingers are pulling back and moving to tighten the grip around her waist.

"Come back to bed." She repeats, though this time it's whispered against her ear, and she knows it's Emily's sensitive spot. The shiver that runs down her spin makes her wonder if Paige felt it.

"Ok." She doesn't know when her voice got so soft, but doesn't question it when Paige grabs her hand and starts pulling her towards the stairs. She has to fight a grin when Paige goes up first, and Emily finally notices she's wearing _only_ that shirt.

Paige is about to unbutton her shirt and toss it back on the floor when tan hands circle her wrist.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look lately?" Paige's cheeks tint a faint rose color as she bashfully looks down, trying to hide her obvious grin.

"No." Emily's grin matches her own as she steps forward to close the gap between them. Immediately Paige's arms move around her to pull her closer, causing an almost sigh at the feel of the kiss.

"You look beautiful." Emily says before leaning back in, forcing her tongue in while she works at the buttons on Paige's shirt.

The slightly taller girl doesn't resist the smile as she edges her fingers under the soft cotton. Smooth skin awaits her, as she runs her palms up tan sides, bringing the shirt with her. Emily pulls away long enough to pull the shirt over her head, before she's grabbing both sides of Paige's shirt and moving them onto the bed.

Paige easily rolls them over so she can shed the rest of her shirt, but as it joins the rest of their clothes on the floor, Paige slowly lowers herself down atop the beautiful swimmer. Skin meets skin, cores meet cores, nipples meet nipples, and it takes all of Paige not to moan at the sensation. She pulls away enough to look down at her.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" It's Emily's turn to turn a rosy red.

She moves her hands up to cup pale cheeks, softly touching her forehead to her own. Her eyes slip close as she tilts her head up enough to lightly brush her nose against Paige's. The smile grows on the swimmers' faces, just as Paige leans down to capture Emily's slightly kiss swollen lips.


End file.
